The Mistakes We Make
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: After World Tour, the Total Drama teens attempted to return to their old lives, but after Katie and Duncan end up drinking together, they make a mistake that could alter their lives forever. Based on Musicstar5's "Mistake". Gwuncan, Gwent, Datie. Other couplings TBD. Rated teen for language.
1. Our Little Secret

**This is a sequel to Musicstar5's story, Mistake. They left the ending open and said that anyone who wanted to could write a sequel, so here is my take on what happened next.**

**Based after the events of Total Drama World Tour. After the show, everyone went home to return to their old lives, but their lives have changed more than they ever thought they would.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

Relief flooded Katie as she held the blue and white stick up against the instruction sheet, and saw that the test was indicating a negative. Beside her, Duncan let out breath of relief.

"I'm not pregnant." Katie said, letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "I'm not pregnant. Oh thank god!"

With a wide smile on her face, Katie wrapped the blue and white plastic in toilet paper, and made sure it was securely wrapped before tossing it into the wastebin. As she and Duncan made their way back to Katie's bedroom, Katie felt a warmth spread through her entire body.

Sitting back down on her bed, the duo was silent for a few minutes, before Duncan put his head in his hands.

"Like, what's the matter?" Katie asked, putting a reassuring hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"I'm just thinking about how close we just just were to our entire lives being over." Duncan replied. "I mean, holy shit, I'm not ready to be a father. Fuck, I'm not even ready to graduate high school."

"I know, I'm so totally relieved too."

Duncan looked at her. "Why didn't you just take the test without me? Then you wouldn't have even had to get me involved in this, you wouldn't have had to drag me over to your house to find out that we didn't even have to be worried in the first place."

"I, like, totally needed the moral support for this and _you're,_ like, the one who got me into this mess." Katie replied, narrowing her eyes. "I, like, couldn't tell Sadie. Like, we're BFFFLs and everything, but this is even too heavy for her. You didn't tell Gwen, I didn't tell Sadie. This is, like, just between us."

"Let's keep it that way too. The less people that know, the less chance this has of getting back to Gwen and getting me dumped." Duncan said. "Gwen is the best thing that has ever happened to me and like hell am I ever going to let her go."

"So we agree, then?"

"Definitely." Duncan with with a decisive nod. After a moment, he turned to Katie. "Don't you dare breath a word of this to anyone."

"Cross my heart and, like, hope to die." Katie promised, drawing a cross over her heart.

"You actually had me so scared back there. I could just _see_ my entire future just going down the drain, and I don't want to end up doing nothing with my life. I want to do _something_ meaningful before I die."

"Me too." Katie nodded, resting her head on Duncan's shoulder again. "But at least the scary part is, like, over now."

Duncan moved away, shrugging away from the weight of Katie's head on his shoulder. Standing up, he turned to face her. "You're right. It _is_ over. We spent a night together but it meant nothing. I think we should forget that this ever happened."

Katie was silent for a moment, but nodded. "Totally. We'll just, like, blank it from our memories. Just like it never happened. Our little secret, right?"

"We didn't even see each other at that bar that night either." Duncan said.

"I totally agree." Katie said with a nod. "We haven't even, like, seen each other since the show ended."

Duncan held out his hand as though offering Katie a handshake. Standing up, Katie took his offered hand and they shook on it. "Deal."

* * *

**Constructive criticism always appreciated! Please review!**


	2. Hot New Heels

**This is a sequel to Musicstar5's story, Mistake. They left the ending open and said that anyone who wanted to could write a sequel, so here it is.**

**Based after the events of Total Drama World Tour. After the show, everyone went home to return to their old lives, but their lives have changed more than they ever thought they would.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

Katie pulled her black leather gloves off her tanned fingers, grinning at her reflection in a shop window as she passed Christmas shopping with Sadie was, like, Katie's biggest tradition, and now that her first semester of college was over, she was totally stoked to do some shopping with her best friend.

She and Sadie had been in the same program, sure, but their shopping excursions of their high school days were like totally in the past. A combination of surprisingly large amounts of homework for a course in beauty techniques – like, it was totally unexpected that they had to do so much paperwork on like just putting on nail polish – with a super tight budget meant that the two of them had to spend their nights watching movies on netflix instead of hitting up the mall looking for cute shoes and even cuter butts.

"Oh my gosh, Katie, look! Those shoes would look so cute on you!" Sadie announced suddenly, grabbing hold of Katie's hand and pointing with her free hand to the window of a nearby store.

"They'd totally look great on you too though!" Katie replied as the duo began to make their way towards the store.

"No, I'm pretty sure my ankles are, like, way too fat." Sadie said with what sounded like a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"No, you could totally pull those off!" Katie said with an enthusiastic nod. "Plus, nobody would be looking at your ankles anyway because they would make your butt look so good!"

Sadie looked doubtful, but did not protest as Katie grabbed the display shoe and asked the clerk their could each try on a pair in their respective sizes.

"After this, we should totes go to the food court. I'm, like, starving! We should def get fro-yo!" Katie commented as the sales associate returned and handed the best friends each a shoebox. Moving to the nearest bench to try on the strappy black heels, Katie noticed Sadie's look of unease. Pausing a moment and cocking her head to the side, Katie spoke again. "What's up, Sade? Not feeling the fro-yo?"

Sadie put one hand against her belly and grabbed a handful of skin through her shirt. "I can't, Kate, I'm dieting."

"Why?" Katie asked, one shoe on. "You're totally perfect just the way you are!"

Sadie gave her bestie a look that told her that she thought that was complete bullshit. "You're just saying that. You're, like, super skinny so you can say stuff like that."

"No, Sade, I honestly mean it! You're probably, like, the prettiest girl I know!"

"Uh huh." Sadie said with a nod that said she didn't believe her best friend.

Taking a deep breath as they stood up in unison in the shoes they were trying on, Katie gasped. "Oh. My. Gosh. Sadie! You totally have to get those! They make you look like a total goddess and then some!"

"Yeah, emphasis on the 'and then some'." Sadie muttered to herself, before smiling at her best friend. "You totally rock those shoes, you should def get them!"

"Oh, but look at what those shoes do to your butt! You'll get all the cuties with that booty!"

"Oh no, they totally look way better on you!"

"Oh, I know!" Katie said, grabbing her best friend's hands in excitement. "We should both get a pair!"

"Oh my gosh, that's a great idea!" Sadie said with an enthusiastic nod.

Within a few minutes, they were back in their old shoes and lined up at the cash desk to pay for their new shoes. They deserved a treat after working their cute butts off all semester at college! And cute new shoes were a must! All of their old shoes were out of season now anyway, so they were, like, _required_ to get new shoes!

It was, like, a fashion necessity.

"Oh my gosh, Katie, we could totally wear these to the Christmas party!" Sadie said as she swiped her credit card and punched her pin number into the machine.

"Oh my gosh, totally!" Katie said in agreement, nodding her head enthusiastically at her bestie's idea. Sadie always had the best ideas. "Everyone will be so jelly!"

"They definitely will!" Sadie said with a grin as the cashier handed her the receipt. "I bet Linds will love love love them!"

As the duo walked out of the store, Katie paused, a puzzled look on her face. "Wait, who's Linds?"

"Lindsay, duh." Sadie said, giving her best friend a weird look. "Who else do we call Linds?"

"Well I figured that part out for myself." Katie said, rolling her eyes at her bestie. "What Christmas party are you talking about?"

"The Total Drama Christmas Party, duh! Geoff texted me about it, like, last night! Didn't I tell you? It's, like, only two weeks away!"

"Oh my gosh, that makes so much more sense." Katie said, sighing with relief. "I was going to say, is there even anyone in our program called Lindsay? Like, duh, I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Sadie said with a grin. "I am. I totally thought I told you about the Christmas party already! Like, how much of a dummy do I have to be to, like, forget to mention this major detail to my best friend? Like, wow, Sadie. You are so dumb."

"Well at least we're, like, totally on the same page now!"

"It'll be so great to, like, see everyone again! I wonder what everyone has been, like, doing since World Tour!"

"I know, right?" Katie said with a grin. "I wonder if Courtney is, like, recovered from that train wreck on World Tour yet."

"Oh my gosh, Duncan!" Sadie said.

"Forget Duncan, I want to see Justin again!"

"No, silly. Duncan! He's right over there!"

"What?!" Katie asked in alarm, whirling to look in the direction that Sadie was now dragging her towards. And there he was, undeniably Duncan in his classic punk style with his signature green mohawk.

"We should go see him!"

"We don't need to see him. He probably doesn't even remember us." Katie said quickly, trying to dissuade her best friend.

"What's the matter? I just want to say hi."

"But, wouldn't that be, like, totally weird. Have we ever even, like, spoken to him before?"

"_You're_ being totally weird. And we totally have spoken to him before. Like a bunch. In season one. Don't you remember?"

"I'm _not_ being weird."

"Then come on. I'm sure he'll remember us! Like, how could he forget someone as pretty as you?"

"Pretty easily, I hope." Katie replied under her breath, and Sadie was none the wiser.

"Oh my gosh, like, hi Duncan!" Sadie said cheerfully, waving at the delinquent as the duo approached. Duncan looked somewhat alarmed at first by their arrival, but Sadie completely missed the distressed expression that Katie sent him as she continued on. "Like, what are the chances of seeing you here? What's up?"

"Oh, you know. Just doing things." Duncan said, his look of alarm giving way to his signature smirk as he held up a small necklace. "Just snagged something for my best girl."

Katie looked somewhat alarmed for half a second, but Sadie was oblivious. "Oh, that's so sweet. Are you still with Gwen?"

Duncan met Katie's gaze and nodded. "Yeah, _Gwen_ is my entire world. Don't know what I'd do without her."

Katie took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Things were weird between them now. Inevitably so. But only the two of them knew that. She hadn't told her best friend about that night where she'd gone to the bar and gotten super drunk. She couldn't tell Sadie about that night, because Sadie was both kinds of virginal – alcoholic and sexual. They'd made a pact when they were sixteen that they would do things like that at the same time. They were going to have their first drink together on Sadie's nineteenth birthday, and they were going to lose their virginity in the same night, when they both had boyfriends. That was the plan they'd made.

And Katie had gone and thrown it all away when she'd let her cousin talk her into sneaking into the bar. She should have known that Karla would ditch her for the first guy who bought her a drink. That was Karla's thing, after all. One shot of tequila and her dress would just slide right off.

And most of the time it didn't even have to be tequila.

Katie could remember at least one occasion in which she'd had to keep Karla from going home with guys she just met after half a cooler. At least Katie wasn't that much of a lightweight. She could handle her shots. Or at least, she liked to think she could. The last time she'd taken shots, they'd given her a really wicked hangover. And she'd been sore for days.

She shouldn't have let Karla talk her into taking shots. And she definitely shouldn't have let Duncan talk her into taking more of them. But she supposed that by then, the shots she had taken with Karla had already wrecked her ability to make good decisions.

Sleeping with Duncan had been a huge mistake, and she was glad that the little scare they'd had had been just that – a scare. She would have preferred to not have had the scare at all, but to have it turn out to be nothing was good enough for Katie. It was all safely buried in the past now. In the part of her past that she would never unearth.

"So, are you going to Geoff's party?" Sadie asked with a grin.

"Yeah, dude throws wicked parties." Duncan said with a nod, before something seemed to catch his eye from across the food court. "You know what, I gotta jet. See you later Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee!"

And without another word, Duncan vanished into the crowd.

"That was weird." Sadie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." Katie said, pointing at the mall security guard who was heading in the direction that Duncan had just taken off in.

* * *

"We look totally hot in these shoes!" Katie told her best friend as they made their way up the steps towards the party. The music was loud enough that they didn't even need to know Geoff's address to locate his house.

Stepping around a few kids who were smoking out on the front deck, Katie grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. The music was even louder inside the house, and Katie could feel it pulsing through her body with each beat.

As the duo wound their way around the party, they noticed a few of their castmates.

"Oh hey Noah." Katie said brightly, grinning at the bookworm.

"Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a migraine." Noah said in his signature deadpan tone, not pausing any longer than it took to say that statement to the two of them before he pushed past them and vanished into the crowd.

Katie met Sadie's look and the two spoke in unison. "Typical Noah."

"I'm surprised to see him here at all, actually." Katie confessed.

"Yeah, me too. This is totally not his sort of scene!" Sadie agreed.

"Ladies! Katie! Sadie!" Geoff appeared in front of the two of them suddenly, grinning. "Good to see you both!"

"It's, like, totally good to see you too, Geoff!" the duo answered in unison.

"Have some punch! It's good stuff!" Geoff said, pushing a plastic cup full of red liquid into both of their hands. "Enjoy the party!"

"We def will!" Katie answered as Geoff, too, vanished into the crowd.

The best friends glanced down at the cups in their hands before glancing at each other.

"Together?" Sadie asked.

"Together." Katie said with a nod.

Linking arms, Katie and Sadie raised their cups to their lips.

But when Katie tasted the red liquid, she spat it back in the cup in a panic. And for a moment, she just froze, staring into the cup as a feeling of distress washed over her and flashbacks from the night she wished she could forget hit her full force.

The taste of whiskey on his lips. The sound of the music from the club. The smell of sweat and liqueur. The feel of Duncan's lips pressed against her collarbone, kissing up her neck as he slid her bra strap over her shoulder and down her arm. Her struggling with the button on his jeans. Then just the rhythmic creaking of Duncan's bed.

And then the nausea when she'd thrown up the next morning. Her head pounding. The soreness in her thighs and lady parts the next morning.

It was way too soon to be drinking again.

"It's got a weird aftertaste, doesn't it?" Sadie said, breaking Katie out of her trance.

"That's because it's spiked." Katie said, making a face. "I don't want mine."

"We should have, like, guessed that Geoff would spike the punch!" Sadie said, looking down at the red liquid in her cup with new interest. "Hey Katie, tonight could be our night!"

Katie felt a new wave of panic and dread wash over her and she started grasping at straws. "I- I can't. My parents. They would kill me!"

Sadie looked disappointed. "Oh. Okay. Maybe another night."

"No, it's okay. You can drink if you want!"

"But what about you? What about our pact?"

"It's probably better if one of us is sober anyway!" Katie said quickly. "I can make sure you don't get into trouble when you're drunk for the first time!"

"Oh my gosh! That's, like, a great idea!" Sadie said, nodding eagerly. "And I can do the same for you!"

_If only_. Katie thought.

* * *

**Constructive criticism always appreciated! Please review!**


	3. Sticky Spiked Punch

**This is a sequel to Musicstar5's story, Mistake. They left the ending open and said that anyone who wanted to could write a sequel, so here is my take on what happened next.**

**Based after the events of Total Drama World Tour. After the show, everyone went home to return to their old lives, but their lives have changed more than they ever thought they would.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Katieeeeeeeeeee. . ." Sadie said, giggling at how long she held the 'E' sound of her best friend's name.

"What's up Sade?" Katie asked, only a hint of tiredness in her tone as she spoke to Sadie.

"You're gonna looooove it." Her best friend said with a grin. "You're gonna have sooooo much fun!"

"Sade, I think you'd have enough." Katie said, reaching for the cup in Sadie's hand.

"Nooooo." Sadie said, holding the cup out of reach of her best friend. "No, I'm, like, so good. I'm not even that drunk."

"Yeah, you kinda are." Katie said, frowning as she stood up, still reaching for Sadie's cup.

"Like, back off!" Sadie said, slapping Katie's hand away clumsily. "I can, like, handle myself! I'm, like, totally fine!"

"Sadie, you're, like, so drunk right now. You need to stop." Katie said, frowning.

"No, I'm, like, not!" Sadie said, holding up her free hand in Katie's face. "I feel, like, fine!"

"Yeah, but you, like, hardly even feel it your first few times." Katie said with an impatient sigh.

"How do you even, like, know that?" Sadie frowned, before gasping in shock. "You totally drank without me! Some BFFFL you are! We made a pact, Katie! That was, like, totally sacred!"

"Calm down. I, like, totally didn't." Katie said, her stomach churning with the accusation. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus on other things instead of the heat that she could feel creeping into her cheeks. "Karla is totally, like, a lush. You would, like, not believe some of the stories she has, like, told me!"

Fortunately, Sadie didn't seem to think much of Katie's rushed response or the redness of her cheeks, and accepted Katie's answer without protest. "That is, like, so weird!"

"I know, right?" Katie asked, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief that her friend was too intoxicated to see just how uncomfortable her accusations had made her.

* * *

Rubbing her temples, Katie glared at her best friend, who was halfway across the room and currently flirting with Trent, not because she was totally stealing Katie's crush too but because she was the most annoying drunk of all life. She loved Sadie, she really did, but there was a point in which her best friend became a total headache, and that was at a blood alcohol level of too drunk to drive.

She never thought she would be annoyed by Sadie, because they'd been best friends since they were really, really little, but Katie was finding that she didn't like the person that Sadie became when she was under the influence.

With a bored sigh, Katie leaned back on Geoff's couch and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and relaxing on the plush leather. She couldn't complain about Geoff's house, that was for sure. It was an ideal party location, and for the moment she was content to just relax.

Until somebody or rather, somebodies, slammed against the back of the couch and half a cup of spiked punch splashed on her, the red liquid quickly running down her chest and seeping into her bra.

"Ew, gross!" Katie said, realizing what had happened, and jumping to her feet, desperately trying to wipe the punch off of herself. "What the hell?!"

"Awww man, I spilled my drink." Geoff said with a tone of disappointment.

"Lemme make it better," Bridgette purred, gringing her hips against Geoff's. Katie would have wagered that Bridgette was at least as drunk, if not more drunk than Geoff was. Katie pulled a face as the blonde pressed her lips against Geoff's and clumsily slid her tongue into his mouth, moaning as he presumably returned the gesture. Feeling more than just a little uncomfortable as she witnessed the display, Katie rolled her eyes and abandoned her perch on the couch.

The bathroom door was locked when Katie tried it, so she began to make her way over to the kitchen instead, hoping that she would find some paper towel there so she would be able to clean the sticky red spiked punch off of herself. She was, like, so not cool with having sticky spiked punch all over herself for the rest of the party.

"Leave it!" A familiar male voice said as Katie neared the kitchen, and she cringed, but continued to approach, the next few words in the conversation too low and muffled for Katie to understand. But as she made her way into the kitchen, she collided head on with another individual – one she'd been uncomfortably close to the last time alcohol had been involved.

Stumbling, he reached out and put a steadying hand on her hip, and she froze. Her eyes were wide as they met his, and time felt as though it had stopped. It took him a few seconds longer than it did her to realize what he was doing, as his reflexes were dulled by his level of intoxication.

He recoiled as though her skin had suddenly turned burning hot, and continued on his way down the hall without a word.

"What was that?" Gwen asked, frowning at Katie as she came to stand by the doorway to the hall, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"What was what?" Katie asked, ignoring the burning feeling that Duncan's hand had left on her skin.

"That." Gwen said, glaring as she motioned to Katie's hip.

"So weird, right?" Katie said, making a face. "Like, how drunk is he?"

"Too drunk to drive." Gwen said drily, rolling her eyes at Katie's response. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to go stop my boyfriend from doing something stupid."

_Too late_.

That ship had sailed weeks ago, but Katie said nothing, and continued on her quest to find paper towels, ignoring the queasiness in her stomach as the smell of whiskey from Geoff's abandoned home bar hit her nose full force.

* * *

**Constructive criticism always appreciated! Please review!**


End file.
